The Wicked Witch of the West
The Wicked Witch of the West is the main antagonist of The Wizard of Oz, in the film she was portrayed by the late Margaret Hamilton. Background Appearance The Wicked Witch is slender has green skin,black hair in a bun,wears a long black dress and a black pointed hat. Personality She is vengeful, cruel, short-tempered, manipulative, impatient, merciless, and powerful. Appearances Live-action productions ''The Wizard of Oz After being transformed into a Wicked Witch she is first seen cackling flying on her broomstick while inside the tornado. Then she appeared in Munchkinland and she found out that her sister the Wicked Witch of the East was killed by Dorothy. She confronts Dorothy then she claimed that the death was an accident and The Witch replied that she can cause accidents too. Glinda asked the Witch if she's forgetting the ruby slippers and she replied yes then she reaches for the ruby slippers but they're transferred from the Wicked Witch of the East's feet and appeared on Dorothy's feet much to the Witch's anger. She demands to have those slippers and Glinda refuses by telling her that has no power here. She accepted her weakness but then she swears revenge on Dorothy and Toto then she cackled evily and disappeared. She is seen watching Dorothy, Scarecrow and Toto from behind the tree. Then she is on the rooftop of the cabin confronting Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tinman and Toto. She threatens Scarecrow to stuff a mattress with him and she also threatens Tinman to use him for a beehive. The Witch taunted Scarecrow to play ball then she throws a fire ball at him then she cackled and disappeared. At the Witch's castle she is seen spying on Dorothy and her friends among with Nikko the leader of the Winged Monkeys with her crystal ball. She decides to cast a spell to poison them with the poppies those flowers that put Dorothy, Toto and Lion to sleep but Glinda awakens them with snow much to the Witch's anger knowing that somebody alway's helps Dorothy. Nikko hands her the golden cap then she angrily throws the golden cap across the room. The Witch says to her broomstick To the Emerald City is fast as lightning then she leaves her castle flying on her broom cackling. She is seen flying in the sky which shocks the Emerald City citizens even Dorothy and her friends. She wrote a threatening message in the sky with black smoke which says "Surrender Dorothy." She is seen spying on Lion in her crystal ball who says to himself that he does believe in spooks and the Witch remarks to the Lion that he'll believe in more than that before she's finished with him. Then she sends her Winged Monkeys to capture Toto and Dorothy, as she wants them both alive and unharmed. After Dorothy and Toto got captured, she remarks to Toto what a nice little dog he is, then she puts him in the basket. She threatens to drown Toto if Dorothy doesn't give her the ruby slippers. Dorothy says that she can have the slippers. Then the Witch receives a shock as she tried to get the slippers off. She realizes that the slippers will never come off as long as Dorothy is alive. Toto escapes from the basket and runs out of her castle. The Witch is angered and tells Dorothy that she has one hour to live then she stalks out and says that she can't wait forever to get those shoes then locks Dorothy in the room. As Dorothy begs Auntie Em to come back who's in the crystal but the image of the Witch appears and mocks her saying she will give her Auntie Em and cackles before the image disappears. After Dorothy was rescued by her friends as they tried to escape the doors close. The Witch mocks them as the Winkie guards corner them with their spears. She throws down the hour glass and she orders her guards to seize them then she told the guards that they have to split up. The guards trapped them as the Witch comes down and makes one last threat to Dorothy and her friends. First she sets Scarecrow's arm on fire and Dorothy tosses a bucket of water to douse the fire which accidentally splashed her as a result she melted to death and the remaining parts were her black cloak and hat.Much to the Winkie Guards's delight and they hailed to Dorothy for setting them free,then Dorothy and her friends took the broomstick. The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True Animated productions Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz 1990 animated television series Relationships Quotes :Dorothy Gale'' "I'll get you my pretty, and you're little dog too!" Gallery Trivia Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:Villains Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:The Wizard of Oz characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Magic users Category:Characters Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Animated characters Category:Turner Entertainment characters Category:Acquired Characters Category:Creatures Category:Warner Bros. villains Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:The Lego Movie cameos Category:Deceased characters